Choices
by ForeverProngs
Summary: Two Wizards, One Witch. Hermione must make a choice. Ron or Draco. Both Have changed dramatically.Which one for the better and which one for the worse. Diclaimer...I own nothing u recognise...wish i did but i dont
1. Chapter 1

Ron Weasley aparated outside the muggle apartment block in the middle of London. In one hand he had a bunch of tulips and in the other a wand. He hadn't seen Hermione in two years but he was sure that she would be waiting for him. She always did. Even through the Lavender incident in their sixth year. That's what he loved about Hermione. She was always so dependable. She had been so sad when he said that he would be touring Europe for the next two years with the rest of the Chudley Cannons. He had kissed her goodbye and she had smiled at him.

Ron was sure that when he arrived at her apartment she would probably be waiting with a nice smile and some caring words. She would probably whip up some dinner to. He was famished. Hermione would say that he was always hungry before loving stroking his face. She was so predictable. Although he cared for her, he was not sure that he completely loved her. He had no intentions of falling in love any time soon either. Of course if he did fall in love with Hermione then he would be the happiest man in the world. She would take good care of him. Hermione was a lot like his mother in that aspect.

The war had just finished and he had just been signed to the Cannons. He couldn't just not go. Ron had waited a month for Ginny's wedding but had left the day after. He remembered how happy Ginny and Harry had been at their wedding. It was unfair of course, that Ron and Hermione only had a month together before he had left her again. But she was Hermione. She would always be there. After all, who else would she be with? Who would want her? In the end he was doing her a favour.

She didn't need to know about Claire or Janice. Janice. She was beautiful. Hermione was nothing compared to her. He wasn't even sure how long he would stick with Hermione anyway. He would only stick around till someone better came along. But Hermione would never need to know that. He would play along. After all she was great. But he was famous. He loved the spotlight. He still had Kathleen's number. When the fire with Hermione fizzled out he would call her. Hermione was very homely. She was very conservative and dressed a bit like his great aunt Jesse. She was pretty but never beautiful.

She was the perfect family material. He just didn't want that yet. He would stick around for a few months before hitting the high life again. When he was done with that, Hermione would still be there. He was sure of it. He walked up the stairs towards Hermione's floor. Hers was the first door on the left.

Ron knocked three times as he looked around at his surroundings. The walls were bear and a cool white like what you would find in a hospital. It was fairly late. Around eleven at night. She was probably sleeping. Hermione had always gone to bed early. She was an early riser. The door opened and a cranky looking old lady opened the door. She was wearing a fluffy pink dressing gown and her hair was up in curlers. 'What do you want boy', she said looking up at Ron through six inch glasses. 'This is no time to go knocking on peoples doors.'

Ron was taken aback. 'Uhh, I am very sorry. I was looking for the previous tenant. Hermione Granger. I am a friend of hers.' The old lady peered up at him. 'Hermione? She lives at this address now.' The old lady pulled out a piece of parchment from her robe and flung it at Ron. He caught it just as she slammed the door in his face. 'Thank you.' He stuttered. According to the address, Hermione lived in one of the most expensive Wizarding apartments in England. This was not what he was expecting. Thinking hard of the address in his hands he spun on his heel and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_A/n here is the next chapter. I hope u all like it. We see some interaction between Ron Hermione and draco now. Read and Review _

_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus_

Ron aparated outside the posh building. He was greeted by five house elves as he walked through the automatic glass doors. They were of course automated by magic, not muggle sensors. A receptionist was sitting behind a posh mahogany desk. She was rather plain but as he put his hands on the desk he slid his number subtly near her telephone. She didn't notice. Ron cleared his throat loudly causing her to look up from her parchment. 'Yes?'

She had a rather stern look about her but she was pretty none the less. He was looking at every man's dream of the perfect secretary. 'I am uhh, I was wondering which apartment belongs to a Miss Hermione Granger?' Ron noticed that the receptionist had a badge on her blazer that clearly read, Cynthia Flemming. Cynthia scrutinised him briefly. 'Fourth floor. Number 345.' Please take the stairs.

He walked on the plush purple rugs that covered the marble floor of the lobby. The stairs were near the entrance and it did not take long for him to get to the fourth floor. Hermione's door was plain and brown. A shiny metal door knob was the only thing that was obscuring the perfectly chocolate brown coloured door. Ron could definitely see himself living in a place like this. Grinning to himself he knocked on the door. Hearing movement inside he waited patiently.

The door opened and to his utmost surprise and horror, he saw none other than Draco Malfoy, the great, bouncing ferret standing in front of him. 'Weasley? What are you doing here?' His hair was extremely messy and his long-sleeved, black shirt was only half buttoned up. It was not tucked in either. Malfoy had changed since the war. He had always been good looking but now he was downright handsome. He looked brooding yet dignified and happy at the same time. At that same moment Hermione appeared although she looked very different.

Her bushy hair was now tamed and it hung in soft ringlets down her back. Always pretty she was now drop dead gorgeous. Her skin was olive hued and her lips a natural cherry red. Her eyes were chocolate brown. Not only that but she clearly didn't dress like his Great Aunt Jesse any more. Although she was wearing a dressing gown it stopped mid thigh and he could only just tell that, that was where her night dress ended. Ron was staring gobsmacked at her.

Hermione looked right back at Ron shocked. 'Ron? What the hell are you doing here?'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ron just stared at the two of them, his mouth hanging open like an idiots. Hermione. She was gorgeous. Malfoy cleared his throat. 'Weasley, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?'

That brought Ron back. 'I came to see my girlfriend Malfoy. Do you have a problem?' Malfoy opened his mouth but Hermione beat him too it. 'Well she isn't here Ron.' Ron looked at her sharply. What did she mean by that? 'Hermione. You are my girlfriend.' She didn't even flinch. 'Ron, we were together for a month before you left with the Chudley Cannons to go on tour for two whole years. We were hardly in a proper relationship anyway. I am sure you had relationships while you were away and I have moved on to.'

'Hermione please. Can't we give it a try? I know that we were meant to be together. Everyone always thought that we were going out in school. Think of the public. They expect us to be together.' Hermione frowned. 'You're right Ron. People did think that we were going out. But that's exactly it. People always THOUGHT we were together but we never actually were. Besides, I won't let the public decide my future for me. The only person who has the right to decide my future is me and I am going to keep it that way. I really am sorry Ron. But my answer is no. I already have a boy friend and I am not going to break up with him just because you come crawling back after two years wanting to restart a relationship that lasted a month.'

Ron opened his mouth again to argue but Malfoy stepped in. Giving Ron a dirty look he said, 'Hermione. We all know that you used to loved Weasley here. You were destroyed when he packed up and left. Weasley is going to be a thorn in everyone's side until you give in. Why don't you give him a chance. A nice little competition. Between the current love of your life and your supposed love of your life. Either way it's a win, win situation for you and this way you will be able to see who deserves you more.'

Hermione looked at him thoughtfully. 'Are you sure?' Malfoy smirked. 'Of course. I know who is going to win so I have no issues what so ever.' Ron looked hopeful. There was no girl that couldn't resist his charms. 'Just one thing. Who is your boyfriend?' he asked. Malfoy smirked at him. 'That would be me. Take it or leave it.' Ron looked horrified. 'Hermione! The Ferret! How could you? You. Are. So. On. Ferret.'

Draco and Ron shook hands. 'Well I best be going then Hermione. I have to go to work early tomorrow. Harry and I have to go and track down a missing Death Eater. I'll pick you up at seven for the masked ball. Bye love.'

Much to Ron's dismay, Draco kissed Hermione on the forehead as she hugged him goodbye. 'Absolutely', she replied. With a loud crack, Draco disappeared. 'Ron. Come in.' Hermione turned around and walked into her apartment. It was shiny and posh. Leather seats and wooden floors. Even with his Chudley Cannons salary, there was no way he could afford that.

'Hermione. I think you have a lot of explaining to do. How the bloody hell did you end up going out with Draco effing Malfoy? We all hated the ferret. What about Harry? What does he have to say about all of this? And what the bloody hell are you wearing? What happened to your old cardigans and track pants? This whole place is so unlike you? You've changed so much. I want to know what's going on. How the bloody hell did you end up going out with the effing ferret?'

Hermione just looked at him. 'Fine. I'll tell you. But stop calling Draco a ferret and I don't want to hear any more of your horrible language. Already without even trying Draco has already one upped you. Isn't that just so ironic? You have a lot of growing up to do. Please don't interrupt me. Whatever you want to say can wait till the end. It isn't a very long story so I hope you can keep your mouth shut for that long.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/n

This particular review was very different

_Plotting:_

First, signed by the Cannons – they must be desperate – Ron hasn't  
played for a year, Wood was a better keeper and he only managed to make  
Puddlemere reserves.

Second: touring Europe for two years with Chudley Cannons! There is a British  
and Irish League, they have to play in the UK so as a reason to leave,  
that's pathetic.

Third: So, the Death Eater who almost killed Katie (and Ron) is now an Auror  
– how did that happen?

Characterisation:

Ron the serial philanderer – ridiculous - he is rubbish with girls (Lavender  
jumped on him) plus, his love for Hermione is blatantly obvious in the books,  
just look at the torture scene in Malfoy Manor – he's yelling "take me  
instead" at the top of his lungs. (while the lovely Draco watches her being  
tortured)

Hermione lives in an apartment staffed by house elves, is she happy anbout  
that?

Characters:

Malfoy - "had always been good looking but now he was downright handsome" –  
what? He's pale and has pointed features.

Hermione is not and has never been "drop dead gorgeous" – I think you must  
be mistaking the characters for Emma Watson and Tom Felton.

Frankly, this is a typically brainless and badly plotted Dramione, at least  
it's short.

N

Just a heads up, things do tend to change in fanfics. And Draco never wanted to become a deatheater. He was terrified. His family was in danger. He did what he thought he had to do. He never wanted to kill anyone. In this one, I even stated in the Synopsis that Draco and Ron had both changed a lot since the war. As for the house elves. There is something about that in this chapter. Just be patient. Please keep in mind that people do change things in fanfics. Please keep reading.I still appreciate the reviews though. And back to my story.

Ron sat down onto Hermione's posh leather couch and looked around at his surroundings. There was not a lot of furniture. Just the couch and the wooden coffee table were in the room. The coffee table was standing on top of a small woollen, purple rug. The walls were plain and bare. Hermione disappeared through one of the doors before reappearing moments later with two cups of steaming coffee in her hands. She sat down across from him and waited for him to take a sip of his coffee.

'What do you want to know?' she said. Ron just looked at her with a raised eyebrow before letting out everything that had been dying to burst out since he saw her and Malfoy. 'What the hell are you doing with Malfoy? What happened to your need to save the house elves? How are you affording this? And why are you going out with Malfoy when you hated his guts? What is with the clothes that you are wearing? Why are you so reluctant to take me back or even give me a chance?'

'Ron we have all changed. None of us the same people that we were when the war ended. We were barely adults. Sure we truly cared about each other for years but we only ever were in a relationship for a month. I am happy Ron. I don't want to jeopardise my relationship with Draco for a relationship that hardly lasted long enough to be a relationship. When you left so soon after the war I was upset Ron. I went to find my parents alone and when I reversed their memories they wanted nothing to do with me. I had no one to turn to. Harry and Ginny tried to help. Harry was great. He was my rock. The only thing was that I needed someone more. Not just a brother or a sister. It wasn't long before Harry, Ginny, Draco and I began our auror training. With our knowledge and experience we quickly worked our way through the course. We graduated within a year. On our missions we were always paired up. Harry and Ginny were always put together and so were Draco and I. Harry and Draco are now exceptionally close. Almost as close as you two used to be. Naturally Ginny would have to like him to. The four of us grew closer. Draco and I experienced some pretty amazing and horrible things while on our missions. Many a time have we had to save each other's life. Soon we became more than friends. You asked about houseleves? I am not so stupid as to think that I will ever be able to change the way that society has operated for, for thousands of years. Draco helped me to realise that they enjoy their work. Besides, here the only thing that the houselves have to do is greet people as they walk through the door. Everyone has changed since the war Ron. I'm sure you have to. But for now, I am sorry but I think you will have to try exceptionally hard to win me back from Draco. Never has he hurt me in any way since the war. Unfortunately, the same cannot be said for you. However seeing as Draco has said that he is willing to partake in this competition, I to will give, my consent. Just remember one thing. You will have to try a thousand times harder than Draco. I shall see you tomorrow night at the ball. Goodnight Ron.'

'Will you do me the honour of being my date tomorrow night Hermione? For old times sake?'

Hermione shook her head softly. 'I already gave that honour to Draco Ron. Goodbye. You can show yourself out.'

Ron stood up and headed for the door but before he stepped outside to apparate he softly said under his breath, 'I will win you back Hermione. I will not let Malfoy win. He. Is. Going. Down.' There was no way that he would allow the ferret to one up him. He would do whatever it took to win her back.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews.

This is the link to Hermione's dress: .

Link for Ginny's dress. It is the first one. The purple one:

Chapter five:

Hermione stood in front of the full length mirror twirling around as she fingered the silky material of her gorgeous maroon ball gown. It was strapless and was covered in sequins down to her waist where it ballooned out around her in waves. Her mask was silver and maroon to match her dress. It truly was an exquisite gown. Hermione glanced at the small envelope that was sitting on her bed. The ministry ordered that none were to come with dates. It would add more mystique to the ball if no one knew who anyone was. The masks would come off at midnight and only then would everyone be able to rejoin their partners. Her hair was pinned up elegantly yet a few tendrils were left down. Her makeup was simple yet elegantly seductive.

Slipping into her favourite silver heels she twisted once more before deciding that she was satisfied with her appearance. Grabbing her wand and her invitation, Hermione aparated with a loud crack. The ball was already packed and there were many elegant gowns spinning around her. It was as if Hermione had stepped into the Elizabethan age. Everything was so beautiful yet the candles were dimmed to add more mystery to the ball.

The men all looked stunning in their black muggle tuxedos and the women looked divine. Looking around she saw masked men looking around curiously, trying to find the woman that might resemble his wife or girlfriend.

Harry was easily spotted with his messy black hair. He was dancing with a woman who looked almost identical to Ginny. Her dress was elegant and purple as was her mask. Harry had a green mask on. Probably to match his eyes, Hermione mused.

'Care to dance, Mersheree?' A handsome, silvery blonde haired man had snuck up on her from behind. He was wearing a simple black tuxedo and a silver mask to match his eyes. 'Merci my lord.' She replied. Both knew who the other was but it was more fun to pretend they didn't. 'Ah, my Lady honours me with a dance.' Hermione smirked as Draco whispered in her ear. In fact, it was at the very same masked ball two years ago that they had finally admitted their feelings for each other.

'Of course. My Lord did ask ever so kindly. Thou shalt find the easiest way to a ladies heart if it kills you, will thou not, my Lord?' Draco smirked at her as she switched through modern and olden day speech. 'My Lady knows me only too well. She honours me by it.'

'As thou honours her.' She replied. Hermione noted how much fun it was to just have a conversation with Draco. It was always interesting. Both of them had superior intellectual benefits, battles of wit were constant as were jokes only those with brains could understand. Most would find their drabbles boring and crazy but to them, that was all they needed.

'Is my Lady enjoying herself?' Hermione thought about it for a second before replying. 'Indeed. After all, how could thy Lady not be happy when in the arms of her Lord.' Draco winked at her as he spun her around the dance floor. 'Too true my Lady, too true.'

'Thou should know, whatever I say comes after great thought and judgement.' She smirked right back at him. 'My Lady, thou shalt not be so quick to doubt thee. Common courtesy bids me too ask thee. Thy Lord already knows thy answer. After all, thou has always enjoyed the pleasure of my company is this not true?'

Hermione smirked again. 'As long as thee has enjoyed my company, thou Lady has enjoyed yours. Alas my Lord, the song comes to an end and the night is yet young, thou shalt be merry. For tonight we rejoice in the achievements of our dearest friend and brother, Harry. It seems he brings his wife towards us.'

Harry and Ginny were fast approaching. Draco held out his hand for Harry to shake. Harry smiled at him and Draco grinned back. 'How's it going Draco?' Harry asked. 'Pretty good Harry, what about you?'

'Excellent. You and Hermione will be attending the annual Weasley lunch this weekend won't you?'

'Wouldn't miss it. It really has been too long since I saw Teddy. How is James coming along?' Draco asked.

'Wonderfully. Teddy still stays with Andromeda but she brings him around nearly every day anyway. We love having him. James is so adorable. We were so glad that the two of you could come to his first birthday party. And thank you for accepting our request to become his God parents you two.' Ginny nodded along eagerly as Harry spoke to Draco.

A tall redheaded figure approached the happy group. 'Hope I'm not interrupting anything. Just out of curiosity, why are my best friends and my sister acting like they are best friends with my arch enemy?'

What do u all think? Read and review

Xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Choices

Anything u know aint mine. Anything u don't is

Chapter 6

Harry tensed, Ginny hissed, Hermione stepped back and Draco moved forward. All of this occurred in a matter of seconds. Harry glared at Ron. 'We may be best friends Ron, but that doesn't mean we can't have other friends. Your issues are not ours. Draco and I are almost as close as we used to be.'

Ginny took Harry's hand. 'Draco was more of a brother than you ever were and I could not be happier for him and Hermione. In my opinion they make a much better couple than you and Hermione. If you had read Witch Weekly you would know that they are the number two hottest couple right now. Also they are the God parents to mine and Harry's children. The two of them are our best friends so I guess your answer is that we are talking with him and having a nice time. Or rather we were. Before you had to bring you big long nose in and ruin things.'

Hermione started to glare at him to. 'Watch yourself Ron. You just made a fool out of yourself. You are an embarrassment to the name of magic. Who do you think you are? This competition, which I have no interest in being a part of, doesn't make me yours. You have to win me and so far, without even trying Draco has wiped the floor with you. Funny how that works isn't it.'

Draco put a protective arm around Hermione. 'You really should do something about your anger. Times change Weasel. People change to. Maybe you need to learn to accept that. Just because you are determined to hate me, doesn't mean your friends are. You could say Harry and Ginny are the siblings I never have. James and Teddy are like my nephews.'

Ron was going extremely red, it was not a good combination with his red mask and dress robes. 'How could you? Harry? After everything I've done for you? Hermione? Come on. Ginny? I am your brother. In blood. How could you all do this. I've been gone for just a little while and you've replaced me?'

'No Ron. What has happened is your own fault. You've already made an ass out of yourself and if I were Hermione, hell if anyone were Hermione, they would always pick Draco over you. As far as I am concerned I think you should leave.' Said Harry is a dangerous voice.

Ron laughed, 'I am one third of the golden trio. No one would listen to you.'

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'I am the saviour. I could have you killed and no one would even bat an eyelash. Remember who your messing with. I have had enough of you. Contrary to your beliefs, life does not actually revolve around you. Whenever the going gets tough, you get going. I have had enough. I am tired of covering up for you. Every time. As far as I'm concerned, we are enemies Weasley. You hurt my sister. Now you pay the price. Ginny. I forbid you from treating him like your brother. He is an enemy to us now.'

Ginny nodded. Ron felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. 'How dare you tell my sister that. How dare you tell her that she cannot talk to her own brother.'

Ginny hissed at Ron. 'Actually Weasley, the reason I married Harry is because I love him, trust him, respect him and I would follow him to the end of the world. The feeling is mutual and so quite frankly you can clear off. I have no relation to you. I am a Potter. We Potter's. We stick together. We have feelings. We care about each other. I would pick being a Potter over a Weasley any day. Even though I would have a much smaller family. Even though I love most of the Wealsey's. Harry, James, Teddy and Hermione are my family. Oh and Lily of course. Draco, Hermione, I think you're gonna start hoping that Harry and I don't die. You're gonna be looking after a little girl soon too.' She blushed as she put one had on her stomach and the other held Harry's hand tightly. The two of them were so in love. It made Hermione smile.

'Fine. I'll leave. But give me one dance. Remember it isn't over yet. I still have time to win you back. Please Hermione. Just one dance. Please. Hermione glanced at the others uncertainly. They nodded, albeit grudgingly. Ignoring Ron's look of disgust, Hermione pecked Draco on the cheek before taking Ron's outstretched hand.

Pulling her away into the crowd of dancers, he whispered into her ear, 'it's not over yet Hermione. I'll win you yet, just wait and watch. I will win.'

R&R please


	7. Chapter 7

A/n

Sorry. I no it has been ages.

Yes…I no I usually update a lot faster…but I have SUCH a massive work load. Sorry :p I've made It longer. I think…My laptop was destroyed so I lost EVERYTHING (another reason as to why I couldn't do anything faster).

R/R

Chapter 7

As Ron dragged her to the other side of the room she pulled free and pulled her way back through the crowd. Draco had just clapped Harry on the back and kissed Ginny on the cheek in congratulations on their baby news. Running forward she hugged her two friends tightly. 'I didn't get a chance to say congrats! I am so happy for the two of you. You guys are gonna have a massive family.'

Ron had trailed back behind her. 'Why am I not the God father?'

Ginny didn't even look at him. 'Because I have no relation to you. Draco replaced you a long time ago. May I have a word Weasley?'

Ron nodded and followed her to the side. She looked at him with cold brown eyes. 'Ron, how stupid do you think we all are? You broke Hermione's heart. One third of the golden trio, leaves on tour with the Cannons and turns into a total party boy. Think the tabloids ignore the flings you have? Blonde after stupid blonde. Hermione reads the papers. You think she would be so harsh now otherwise? You broke the heart of Harry's sister. My sister. That is something that neither of us can forgive you for. No matter what relation we had. Think. If Harry broke my heart, how would you treat him? Harry wanted to apparate over and break your nose. I wanted to help. Hermione stopped him though. Draco wanted to do the same thing after they started dating. Harry and I started warming up to him after that. Get. This. through. Your. Thick. Head. You. Are. Too. Late. What you did was unforgivable.'

She went back to where the others were chatting and took Harry's hand. Ron followed slowly. No wonder. She knew. They all knew. He needed a plan. He needed to stop being so demanding until he got her. He needed to act like the perfect man. So what if it was a lie. When he turned back to normal after she broke Malfoy's heart he would leave her. naturally he would have to run. Harry and Ginny would be after his head on a platter. But by then he could in force security. He wouldn't have to tell the security to protect him from Harry. Just anyone who wanted to hurt him. If they knew it was against Harry…they would help Harry take him down. But that didn't matter just now. Right now he needed to turn on the charm.

'Hermione, how about that dance?' he whispered softly in her ear and led her away to the other side of the room. As he twirled her around to the slow music he bent down to whisper in her ear. 'Hermione, I know that you read the Daily Prophet while I was away and you think I cheated on you. I truly am sorry. I never meant to hurt you. My team mates and I like to play games. When we had a night off, the team would pick a girl and it was your job to make her fall for you. it never was more than a kiss goodnight. I truly am sorry. If you heard that it was something more than it was a lie. Either that, or it was because the girl had something more in mind and the paparazzi would have taken their snaps before I could get her off me. I swear. I really am sorry. I'm just asking for one last chance. Please Hermione. What can I do to make it up to you? I promise. I really did never meant to hurt you. all those girls…I always pretended it was only you. I swear.'

'How do I know that I can trust you.' she replied looking straight back into his eyes.

Here it goes. Time to turn on the charm. Looking straight back into her eyes as they swayed to the music. He never blinked once. 'Because I love you.' he whispered. They were inches apart. Ron still hadn't blinked. He looked into her eyes as he bent his head down further.

He closed his eyes as their lips met. Hermione didn't react but she turned he head slightly away. 'I don't know if I can believe you.' she said.

Ron stared deep into the depths of her chocolate eyes. 'You know in your heart that I love you. I've always loved you, and I always will.' Ron knew that girls couldn't resist it when he acted this way. Hermione was the first one who had lasted this long. This time she didn't resist him. It wasn't a deep kiss. It wasn't even very long. But at that moment, things changed. The lives of three people changed. Now there truly was a competition. Now there was something that two men thought was worth fighting for. Now, there truly was a battle.

Up till then, Draco didn't even have to try. Everything was going his way. But now Ron had realised that he had to change his tactics. Now he was turning on the charm and now the war had truly begun. This time, Ron truly had a chance.

What neither Hermione, nor Ron had realized was Draco was standing on the other side of the room. He had seen everything. One hand was clenched into a fist. The other had been holding a glass of champagne. Now it was crushed in half and his hand was deeply cut. Harry and Ginny had left just before this happened. Ginny needed to rest. Draco was staring at Ron with hate in his eyes. Blood was dripping down his pale white hand and was pooling on the floor. Now he would have to try. He saw that now. Hermione was a sucker for romance and when Ron turned on the charm, she fell for it. If Weasley wanted to play, then fine. He would have the game of his life. Draco would win. What Weasley could do, he could do ten time better. Draco was just getting started. With a crack he dissaperated.

As Ron and Hermione pulled apart Hermione quickly made excuses as she hurried away looking extremely flustered. Hermione missed the smirk of triumph on Ron's face. Hermione felt awful. What had she done? Draco. She loved Draco. She had loved Ron. But not anymore. He had broken her heart far too many time to forgive. So why did her heart beat so quickly when he looked at her? And what about Draco? What was she going to do? Clenching her teeth Hermione walked through the throng of dancers, trying to get away from Ron. She needed to think. What was going to happen now? Hermione knew that this was a competition. Draco had suggested it himself. But now everything was just so complicated. She had worked so hard to forget Ron. But after a few days he had managed to sweep her off her feet again. Why did she feel like she was betraying Draco? Draco had to know what she had done. First thing tomorrow she would apparate to Malfoy Manor and explain everything to him. Then he could do whatever he liked. If he broke up with her it would break her heart into tiny little pieces but she knew she deserved it. It was the only way. With one last glance back at the crowd she appareted home to prepare for pain of tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

'Draco? What are you doing here? I was just about to come and see you,' Hermione yawned as she walked into her kitchen the next morning. She was already dressed in her work clothes. A plain high waisted black skirt and a pinstriped pale rose pink shirt that was tucked in.

'I know why you were going to come. I saw the whole thing. You don't need to apologize. It's all part of the game,' he grinned in response. An empty coffee mug was sitting on the table in front of him. 'Coffee?' he asked. 'There is more in the pot over there.

Hermione shook her head, 'I hate coffee when I've had a late night. It makes me feel funny.'

Draco rolled his eyes. 'Only you would have some issue like that,' he smirked.

'As it is, I'm running late for work. I'm really sorry but Harry wants the report on Mulciber on his desk by lunchtime and I haven't finished it yet.' Hermione twisted her hair into a neat bun as she ran across the room trying to find a pair of shoes.

'You're kidding right? Since when has Hermione Granger not have everything finished days early?' Draco teased.

Hermione ignored him. 'What time will you be coming in today? We still need to figure out our plan for that raid.'

'I should be in around ten,' Draco replied as he rinsed his coffee mug.

'Excellent. Lunch today at one?' Hermione questioned.

'Obviously. Oh and this is for you. Don't forget. For some reason the Ministry wants to hold another gala tonight. Bit stupid considering there was one yesterday as well. Make sure you're ready by seven. I'll pick you up around five past. We'll need to apparate.' Draco kissed her quickly before disappearing with a loud crack.

The box he had left on the table was plain and white. When she opened it, she found a gorgeous floor length pink gown. Only one shouldered but the sleeve of it was loose and came down to her elbow. It was gorgeous. She had the perfect grey heels. Studded with silver, she knew they would be perfect. Pulling on some plain red pumps, she grabbed her bag and apparated to work.

She apparated directly into her office that day. Hermione was in no mood to face the awed glances people gave her as she walked past. They still hadn't gotten over how famous she was even though she walked past them every morning. A single rose was placed on her neat desk. The note beside it had four simple words on it. _I love you Mione._

Frowning, Hermione threw the note into the bin along with the rose. She hated it when anyone called her Mione. Her name was HERmione. Not Mione. Whenever she mentioned this to Ron however, it appeared that her words fell on deaf ears. Tactless.

Sighing, she pulled out her report on Mulciber's illegal activity and set to work. She was focusing intently on her work when she heard a disturbance outside her door a short while later. Or so she thought. Looking at the small clock on her desk she realised it was already eleven.

Pulling out her wand she pointed it to the door and it burst open seconds before a tall red haired man came bursting through.

'Ron! What are you doing here?' Hermione stood up affronted. Her secretary Anna was standing behind him looking very angry and several other aurors were walking past to see if everything was ok.

'I wanted to see you,' he stated simply. 'Your secretary wouldn't let me in.'

Hermione snorted in disgust. Trust Ron to make a scene. 'Of course she didn't let you in. I'm surprised you even made it to the department. She is under strict orders that under no circumstance are you to be permitted here. Especially my office. I went to my Head of Department and asked him to ban you. Naturally, he obliged.'

'Why would you do that?' He asked angrily.

'I don't want to talk to you.'

'But the entire DEPARTMENT? Your office, sure; but the ENTIRE auror DEPARTMENT?' He screamed.

'Don't be a child Ronald. There is no need to scream at me. Actually it was my Head's idea to block you off from the Department. He figured that this would be the best way to be certain that you wouldn't bother me. If you have a problem then perhaps you should take this up with him.'

'I think that's exactly what I'm gonna do. Erm…who is your head of Department?' he asked weakly.

Hermione sighed. Typical Ron. 'I believe that would be Mr Potter.'

'Harry? How come I didn't know about it?'

'Maybe because while it was announced in all the papers, the next page had an article on how you were currently in rehab for your drinking problems. Going out every night, getting wasted and bedding the first girl who would have you will not help you Ron. I suppose you were too busy snogging some poor girl when you got the paper.'

'You're still mad? What about last night?' he pleaded.

'I suppose you could say that after you left I realised how big my mistake was. I can assure you that I won't make that same mistake again.'

'Fine, but this isn't over. I'll go see Harry and try to fix this.' he hesitated for a moment, 'will you at least go to lunch with me today?'

Hermione frowned. 'It won't do you much good. Harry's on my side. And I'm afraid I have already made plans with Draco. Will you be attending the gala tonight?'

'Yes,' he answered hopefully.

'Then perhaps I shall see you tonight. If you will excuse me, I'm rather busy at the moment. Mr Potter wants this report finished and on his desk in half an hour.' She looked at him pointedly.

'Goodbye, Mione.' He walked out with a stiff back.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry Guys. I know its been FOREVER

Please forgive me.

I just wasn't getting many reviews and they are my motivation. But in return I am giving you guys two chapters in one day. Excited? I know I am :DSo please review if you want more and tell your friends to read it. I would REALLY appreciate it

Don't me nice in your reviews if you don't mean it. If you hate it…let me know! I really need it. I appreciated that massive one that hated my story so much because it was truthful. Not saying if you love it then you should slam it though ;) It helps us as writers if we know what people like and don't like. For an aspiring author like myself, I need to know what people actually think of my writing. So keep a heads up for when I tell you about the book I'm planning on Publishing. Please read it….if you do I will love you for life but at the moment….PLEASE READ MY FICS AND REVIEW

Thanks guys…you are all awesome! I LOVE your reviews! XXX

I own nothing you recognise!

Back to the story after that incredibly long author's note :p

'Hi Harry,' Hermione walked in half an hour later and kissed his cheek.

'Hey, Hermione. How are you?' He smiled.

'Excellent thankyou. And yourself?'

'Couldn't be happier. Ginny is great and James and Teddy can't wait for the new baby. Ginny thinks it's going to be a girl but I know we're gonna have another little boy on our hands.'

Hermione laughed as she handed Harry her report. 'Oh, I'm sure she just wants to have a girl because she was the only girl in her family. Probably just a Weasley thing.'

'You're probably right. But she's a Potter now, I think she's having a little trouble forgetting that my family is different,' Harry grinned.

'You and Ginny coming tonight, Harry?'

'Of course. Ginny wouldn't miss it for the world. She's trying to get out as much as she can before she starts showing, she hates reporters so she is trying to keep it from them as long as possible. According to her she is enjoying the last of the sunshine before she'll have to stay inside. We havn't even told the other Weasley's yet. Well, actually we told Bill, Charlie and George but Percy and her parents don't know yet. I would've told Percy by now but I haven't seen him around. Fleur's excited. She's been fussing over her for days now. Victoire's been stuck with James and Teddy.'

'Ginny loves Fleur though. We all do. She changed after the war, for the better I say.'

'I agree. You know I've always thought there was something going on between Victoire and Teddy.'

'Harry! They're toddlers.'

'Well they always seem ecstatic whenever they see each other. Bill pulled me to the other side a few days ago and told me to watch Teddy. Would you believe it? I laughed so hard I nearly cried. When Ginny heard she was practically rolling around on the floor. Even Fleur had a good laugh. Poor Bill, I'd hate to be him when she turn's sixteen.'

'Is that why you want another boy? So you can egg them on instead of hex any guy that looks like Lily?' Hermione grinned.

'That sounds about right,' Harry replied unabashedly. 'Honestly though, I'd feel bad for Teddy if the Weasley's keep up their tradition of boys, They'll be so overprotective of Victoire she'd probably never even bother looking at a guy.'

'Very funny Harry. Well I should get going. I promised to meet Draco for lunch today.' She kissed his cheek and headed out the door before he heard him call after her. Turning back she saw him grin. 'Don't worry about Ron. I had him kicked out of my office after he blew my window up.'

'Thanks Harry.'

'Anytime,' he grinned.

Hermione hurried out of the Ministry and apparated to the café where she and Draco always had lunch. Owned by muggles, it was the most discrete place that they could think of. 'The usual table Madame?' The waiter asked politely.

'If it's available.'

'You will have the usual?'

'I suppose so.'

'It's already ready.'

'Oh?' Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise.

'Mr Malfoy called twenty minutes ago and asked us to begin the usual.'

Hermione smiled. 'Thank you. I'm sure he'll be here momentarily.

Sure enough, Draco walked in minutes later wearing a suit and struggling to loosen his tie. 'Have a good morning?' he asked grouchily as he sat down.

'For the most part. I had a run in with Ronald earlier but it was dealt with. Where were you?'

Draco frowned. 'I got given a load of paperwork and the Weasel popped into my office too. I jinxed him and then Harry came in. As soon as he saw what happened he looked like he was about to burst out laughing. As it was he lectured me on how I should have been more civil. Then as soon as Weasley left to wait in Harry's office, Harry gave me a bonus for hexing him,' he cracked a smile at the last part.

'Well I managed to not loose my temper. He was a right git though.'

'I still have trouble believing that Ginny has any relation to Weasley. I feel sorry for her. I bet she's ecstatic that she's a Potter now.'

Hermione grinned, 'Probably. I'd certainly rather be a Potter then a Weasley.'

'You gonna ditch me for Potter now Granger?' he mocked

'Don't worry yourself Draco. Rather be a Malfoy then a Potter,' she winked.

They ate hurriedly, both had a great deal of work to finish off before they could go home. Draco Insisted on paying before apparating away. Neither of them wanted to walk through the ministry together. It was far too much of a hassle.

'See you tonight?' Draco asked.

'Of course.' Hermione smiled, she would go home early, determined to look fabulous for the evening.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys sorry it's been a while but here is a new chapter for you all :D

I'd like to give my personal thanks for the fabulous IGOTTEAMEDWARD for all the amazing reviews 3 you are AWESOME :D

SOOOOOO please keep reading and reviewing.

Love you all lots and lots :D

Back to the story….

Hermione had left work early to get ready for yet another ball, as always she was early and was sitting in her dress trying not to crease anything. She jumped slightly as the flames in her fireplace roared green for a moment and Draco stepped out looking incredibly demure in his black suit.

'Hello,' she smiled as he brushed the remaining soot off of his coat.

'How are you my dear?' he grinned.

'Fabulous yet frustrated,' she sighed. Draco's brow furrowed.

'Care to explain on the way?'

'Why not.'

Draco led them out of her apartment building and she stepped into her sleek and shiny black car. 'I don't know why we can't just apparate,' Draco whined.

'Because I have a perfectly gorgeous car that I would like to use once in the while,' Hermione replied calmly as she stepped into that passenger seat.

'It cost you a fortune in muggle money and you hardly use it,' he countered

'I like to use it when I can…there is no reason why I shouldn't be allowed to have a car.'

Draco snorted. 'Sure, you can have a car, but a FERRARI? Really dear?'

Hermione blushed slightly. 'So I like to have stylish cars, big whoop.'

Draco snickered as he slid into the driver's seat and revved the engine. He began to pull out of the parking space and sped through the roads.

'Come on Draco, tell me you don't love the sound of that,' She grinned. He would be crazy not to love that sound. That, or he was an old granny.

'Fine,' he rolled his eyes, 'but we hardly use it. It's so much faster to floo or apperate. Heck, even flying is faster.'

'Why go so fast in something so beautiful? Let people admire it.'

Rolling his eyes again, Draco gave up. 'Why don't you tell me why you're so frustrated,' he tried in an attempt to change the subject. It worked.

'Ronald Weasley. He is such an ARSE! I wish he wasn't so full of himself. I can't believe he had the nerve to barge into y office this morning and make a fuss just because he decided that he felt like talking to me. He doesn't have the right to do that. It's just ridiculous. And you! I cant believe that he came into YOUR office! What the hell was he thinking? Coming in to yell at you like that. Why the hell would he do something so god damn stupid? And for Merlin's sake! HE SMASHED HARRY'S WINDOWS! I can't believe that he was so thick headed as to SMASH HIS WINDOWS!'

Draco let her rage on for a while longer nodding in all of the right places as he tried not to let her see him wincing every time she let out a particularly high pitched screech of anger.

'Calm down love, Harry and I don't mind. It's not a big deal,' he insisted. 'Just relax .We are here to have fun and be calm. At least try to keep your temper dear.'

Hermione calmed down soon after and was all smiles when Draco offered her his hand so she could climb out easily. Tossing the keys to the Valet, he took her hand and stepped onto the red carpet ready for the onslaught of paparazzi.

Hermione and Draco smiled and waved and played their part. Half way down the line Draco twirled Hermione around in an elaborate display as she giggled. Hermione cringed internally, she hated having to act so giggly in front of the paparazzi. As girly as she was, there was no way she would giggle or swoon in real life. But the journalists didn't need to know that. It was better if she gave them a fake her, this way her real private life could be kept under wraps. At least, her personality could be.

The Draco versus Ron battle had already become big news for the tabloids and Witch Weekly was following the story religiously. Naturally, Rita Skeeter had painted her as a scarlet woman again, even bringing Harry in as a third man and claiming that he and Ginny were both cheating on each other.

As soon as they went inside they searched determinedly for Harry and Ginny. Harry was sipping on a firewhisky while Ginny stared at him with a slightly jealous expression. 'Hi guys,' Hermione greeted the married couple.

'How are you Hermione?' Harry kissed her on the cheek.

'Fabulous,' she replied with a smile.

'Would you mind if I asked your stunning wife for a dance?' Draco asked Harry with a grin.

'My life wouldn't be worth living if I tried to stop her,' Harry downed his firewhisky in one and shook his head to get rid of the shock.

'See how well I've trained him,' Ginny smirked while the others laughed. Draco took Ginny's hand and led her onto the dance floor.

'Shall we join them?' Harry asked Hermione.

'Why not? We're here to have fun. She looked around, 'you know, I thought that today would be like yesterday, a whole load of posh people being posh and stuff, but today everyone's letting loose. Check out those girls over there dancing like there's no tomorrow,' she pointed.

'Not to mention there's a DJ and almost have the people in this place are already drunk', Harry agreed.

'Well come on Harry, we're here to party after all!' Hermione laughed as they fought their way through the dancing crowd to find Draco and Hermione.

Draco was spinning Ginny around as she laughed when Harry and Hermione found them.

'You guys having a good time?' Ginny asked.

'It's way better then yesterday, we can actually act like the twenty-something year olds that we actually are!' Hermione yelled over the din of the massive crowd.

'Mione!'

Hermione sighed and turned around unwillingly. 'Ronald!'

Ron was wobbling a little way away from them with a large, almost bottle of firewhisky in his hand.

'Come daaance,' he slurred drunkenly at her.

She recoiled disgustedly. 'You're sick.'

'Leave Ron.' Harry was looking at him coldly and Ginny had pulled out her wand and was gripping it tightly. Draco was standing in a protective position next to Hermione.

Ron made to protest but the crowd pulled him in and he was gone. 'Why is it that every time we go somewhere, he has to cause problems?' Hermione muttered angrily.

'I don't know love. Lighten up a bit though,' Draco grinned. 'What do you all say to a round of shots?'

'I'd love to. Well that is if you don't mind Harry,' Hermione glanced at him for approval.

'Go ahead Hermione, I think I'll join you. You're excused from work if you have a hangover in the morning,' he grinned. 'Merlin knows we need it.'

So there you guys go. You wanted a long chapter and this is the longest one yet. Please leave a review :D xxx


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Forgive the extreme lateness! I was actually going to stop writing this fic, I've been thinking of panning it for a while now actually…**

**AND THEN!**

**I read all the reviews again. They mean so much to me. More then any of you will ever know. Even if they are completely slamming my work… I love them all. They keep me going! And because of that, I promised, I'd keep writing. It won't be much longer now till then end and I can't promise that I will update within the next week or anything… but I will do my best to keep this going. I love each and everyone of my reviews so please take two seconds out to just quickly drop one in at the end. Even if you hate it! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!**

**Much love,**

**ForeverProngs.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I know. It breaks my heart too.**

'Rise and shine, sweetheart!'

An extremely cheery voice woke Hermione with a start the next morning. With a groan, she rolled over. The intruder threw the curtains open, bathing the room in the sunlight. With an even louder groan, she pulled the covers over his head.

The bed creaked as the intruder crawled over. 'Morning, sweetheart.' The voice was soft and right near her ear. With a shriek, she rolled off the bed and sat up groggily, her head was pounding and she was not at all interested in the antics of Blaise Zabini. 'Zabini!' She shrieked.

'Morning, sunshine.' He said through his snickers.

'What the bloody hell do you want, Zabini?'

'When I heard of your escapades last night, I simply couldn't resist coming and waking you up, Granger.'

'You're such a wonderful friend,' Hermione said, her voice laced with sarcasm.

'I'd like to think so. Malfoy said much the same.' 

Hermione paused. 'I may actually forgive you if you tell me that you woke, Draco.'

Blaise grinned. 'You bet I did, Granger. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't wake him up to a massive hangover? If I may, why would you want me to do that?'

Hermione shrugged. 'If I have to suffer, I won't suffer alone.'  
Blaise raised an eyebrow, 'and you call yourself a martyr?'  
Hermione shrugged again. 'Coffee in the kitchen?'

'Of course. I may be a Slytherin but I'm not that mean.'  
Hermione grinned. 'Just checking.'

'You go shower, I'll get you a hangover potion.'

Hermione smiled in thanks and grabbed a set of clothes and fled to the shower.

When she walked into the kitchen half an hour later, Blaise was sitting in a kitchen chair with a cup of coffee sitting beside a steaming goblet. In his hands was his own cup of coffee. 'Drink up, Granger. It's all fresh.'

'Ever the gentleman, aren't you, Blaise?' Hermione smirked.

'I try. I should get going. Malfoy is royally pissed off.' He grinned. 'Do me a favour, Granger?'

'I don't see why I should…'

'Great. Go talk to Malfoy later. His highness doesn't like being woken up…'

'Whatever, Zabini. It's not like I have anything else to do.'

'Thanks, Granger. You're lucky Potter's your boss. I can't believe you get the day off. Mcmillen refuses to let us take the day. Git.'

Hermione grinned as she slipped two slices of bread into the toaster. Dressed in jeans and a turtleneck, she was extremely comfortable and was particularly thankful that there was no need for her to pull out her heels. 'It's your own bloody fault.'

Blaise shrugged. 'It's his fault for drinking too much.'

'Where were you last night anyway?'

'Here and there… there was a pretty young witch who needed my attention…'

'Really, Zabini?'

'Absolutely, Granger.'

'I retract my previous statement.'

'Which one.'

'You being a gentleman.'

'Haha. Very funny, Granger.'

'I try,' Hermione grinned. 'Did you use the floo or did you apparate?'

'I apparated actually. I should really get going…'

'You're too chicked, aren't you? You've been stalling for the past five minutes,' Hermione smirked as she spread some butter over her toast. 'You don't want to face the dragon in his den.'

Blaise raised an eyebrow. 'Would you?'

Hermione shrugged. 'I can't say. I've never been in that situation.'

She grinned when she heard him say "bloody gryffindors" under his breath.

Brushing crumbs away from her mouth she washed her hands in the sink before turning around. 'I'm guessing that you want me to come with you to distract him?'

Blaise grinned hopefully. 'If you wouldn't mind…'

'Well I do. But now that I'm up and I have nothing better to do…'

'Excellent.'

Draco walked downstairs in an extremely grumpy mood. 'Damn, Zabini and his stupid morning person-ness,' he muttered.

'That's terrible grammer, Draco.' Hermione said from behind him. Draco jumped slightly when he heard her.

'Hermione? What are you doing here?'

'Ickle Blaise-y couldn't face you by himself so he dragged me here.'

Ah.

'So where is he?'

'I'm not actually sure… I have a feeling he may have ditched me half way here.'

'Really?'

'Oh, yeah. Don't worry. He'll pay,' Hermione grinned, her long ponytail swishing behind her as she followed him into his kitchen.

'Coffee?' he offered.

'No, thanks though. Blaise made me some to make up for waking me. That and a hangover potion.'

'Git. He screamed into my ear like a banshee and then dissaparated. The LEAST he could have done was made me coffee!'

'Draco, you have house-elves.'

'It's the principle of the thing Hermione!'

'He knew you had plenty of access to hangover potions.'

'Principle! And he's lucky I had some otherwise I'd be hunting him down this very second!'

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Don't be a drama queen. It's already nine anyway. No point in wasting the day away in bed.'

Draco grunted as he munched away on his bowl of cereal.

'As it so happens, now that I've deemed you rational enough to not kill Zabini, I was thinking that maybe we could go see Harry and Ginny? With kids, they must be up already anyway. Ginny didn't even drink anything.'

Draco sighed. 'I don't want to go anywhere! I'm tired.'

'No you're not. You're just lazy. Hurry up. I want to go.'

'Must I?'

'What's wrong with you? Since when do you not want to go to the Potter's place?'

'… I really don't have an excuse. I'm just being lazy,' Draco shrugged.

'At least your honest.' Hermione grinned. 'Now hurry up, I want to leave in five minutes.'

A/N: Hey guys hope you liked it! I know not much happened but I sort of wanted to introduce Blaise and give a general feel of the Draco/Hermione relationship. Please, please, please give me a review!

Reviews are love!

ForeverProngs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh dear. I can't say I really have an excuse. I feel like I'm a terrible person. Gosh... Whoa. I... Please forgive me. While I don't deserve your forgiveness, I'm hoping that my darling readers will find it in their hearts to forgive my continuous, ridiculous absences. I really am trying to get more writing done but it's rather difficult for me at the moment due to there being a lot that's going on in my life. So please stick with me, I do love you all. I'm gonna try and get lot's more done so even when this one if over, look out for my other work. I'll try and keep on posting stuff.**

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill. I own nothing. Jo Rowling owns it all.**

When Draco and Hermione arrived at the Potters' house, Hermione was ushered into the kitchen to help control the kids while Ginny cooked. Looking around, she noticed that Harry and Draco were standing outside talking with very serious expressions on their faces.

'What do you think they're talking about?' Hermione asked Ginny curiously.

Ginny shrugged uninterestedly. 'Who knows. Probably quiditch.' Ginny paused for a moment before she continued. 'Hermione, I've been meaning to ask. How's it going between you and Draco?'

Hermione smiled. 'He makes me so happy. I've completely fallen in love with him. I have no idea how it happened, it just did. One moment I agreed to give him a chance and the next I've fallen head over heels in love with him. Not just him, either! His whole damn family and his friends. Blaise is such a laugh. I could really get used to the idea of spending the rest of my life with Draco. He makes me feel so special every day... It's like he'd capture the stars just to see me smile...' she trailed off with a distant look on her face and a small smile caressing her lips.

Ginny grinned. 'I thought you might think so. He loves you so much, it's so obvious. Just looking at the two of you together makes me feel so happy. Your happiness touches everyone around you. We can't help but smile. The way he looks at you... It's like how Harry looks at me. Speaking of, Harry really approves of the two of you. I know it wouldn't really matter if we didn't like Draco, but you should know that we really couldn't be happier for the two of you. I was really so very surprised when you insisted that he'd change. Sure, it took Harry a little while to come around and believe you but he trusted Draco long before I did. I couldn't believe that the very same Malfoy we had grown up hating was no longer that same stupid git. It's true that he's still a git. But he's our git,' Ginny smiled fondly.

Hermione laughed. 'I know what you mean. No one was more surprised than I when he asked me to go for a coffee. I couldn't believe myself when I said yes. My mind had pulled a blank. I'm so glad that I said yes. He's such a sweetheart. You're right, it probably wouldn't stop me if you and Harry didn't approve of Draco but it means the world to me that you do. While I love Draco to death, I'm not sure what I'd do without you and Harry. Draco's been so supportive of me but before I had him, you and Harry were all I had. It's doubtful that I would have made it through that time without you guys. First my parents disown me and then the next moment, Ron's exploits were splattered all over the front page of the Daily Prophet. I couldn't leave my apartment without at least a dozen reporters taking my picture, begging me to respond to the tabloids, desperate to hear my story of heat break...' her voice trailed off sadly.

Ginny's eyes hardened as they always did when she thought of Ron's betrayal. 'You know that we'll always stand by you, Hermione,' she said firmly as she stirred the sauce.  
'I know,' Hermione smiled fondly. 'It feels like I've known you and Harry for an eternity. You're like the siblings I never had.'  
'You know you're like my sister too, Hermione. And Harry's always thought of you as his sister. There's nothing you could do to change that. But there's something on your mind, isn't there?'  
'What are you talking about?' Hermione asked, startled.

The younger witch raised an eyebrow at her. 'There's something wrong. You're worried about something.'  
Hermione sighed. She should have known better than to think that Ginny wouldn't notice. 'If you must know, I'm worried. I've been thinking a lot about Ron recently. Something isn't right. I've come to realise that I don't love him anymore. Not like I used to. Sometimes I wonder what went wrong between us? Sure, he's always loved the spotlight but when it came down to it, loyalty was everything to him. I wonder if something happened... Something that made him fall apart when he was away. Perhaps while we weren't there, we couldn't piece him together again... Maybe this isn't what he wants to be. Don't you ever wonder?'

Ginny was silent for a moment while she mulled over what Hermione said. 'Yes. I worry about him too. I know that I've been rather harsh with him and so has Harry, and neither of us regret our actions towards him but still, we worry. Harry doesn't often say anything, but he doesn't need to. Sometimes I'll find him looking over his old photo albums, mulling over all the memories he shared with you and Ron. I know he misses his best friend. Just like you do. Just like I miss my brother.'

The two women stood in silence for a while, each thinking of the tall red head that had somehow gotten lost along the way. Could there be more to the story than Ron's wondering ways? Why had Ron turned up drunk to the gala the previous night? He never used to drink. He'd always avoid it if he could. Now, it seemed like he could hardly have enough firewhisky. 'Mum's worried about him too. Dad keeps an eye on him through the ministry and while George makes jokes all the time, he's worried too,' Ginny said suddenly. 'It doesn't make sense. This all came out of nowhere.'

'You're right. It just doesn't seem right to me at all,' Hermione said sadly. Ron's actions had caused them all a great deal of grief, but why was it that when she had looked past his determination and aggressiveness, she'd seen a terrible sadness in his eyes.

As Draco and Harry walked in, she turned to Draco and silently pleaded with him to understand. 'What's going on?' he asked curiously.  
'Hermione and I were just discussing how strange the past year has been,' Ginny injected with a meaningful look at her husband. Harry took one look at Hermione and wrapped her into a tight hug. 'I know this has all been hard on you. I'm so sorry that all this has happened.' She knew what he meant. He had been with her for every tear that had been shed, first over her parents and then Ron. He'd seen her fall apart and then be rebuilt when she found solace in the arms of Draco Malfoy.

'Harry, there's something I've been thinking a lot about. I wanted to discuss it with both you and Draco before I did anything though,' she said nervously into his ear. He looked at her bemusedly before ushering Draco, Ginny and herself into the living room. 'I'm so worried about Ron,' she said dejectedly when everyone had been seated. Draco's expression stayed unreadable while Harry's eyebrows lifted in surprise. 'I – I know that you've been worrying too. I know that you've tried to be strong for me and you'll never know how much I love you and appreciate what you've done for me but I know you worry about him. This isn't the Ron that we knew and loved. He's turned into a stranger. As harsh as you are with him, you still care about him. As do I. I'm sure that something else has happened. This is why there's something that I really need to do. While it probably won't stop me if you say no, I hope you'll stand by my decision. I want to go and talk to Ron.'

**A/N: Well here it is. Another chapter. I promise that the next one will be up soon because I'm really excited about writing it. Please bear with me guys, I really appreciate you support. If you could please drop me in a review I'd love you forever. So what do you think is going on with Ron? Is forgiveness on the horizon? What will Hermione say? What will Draco think? It seems that the Potter's aren't so cold as they originally seemed doesn't it... Well, you all better stay tuned to find out what's gonna happen next! **

**Much love!**

**Forever Prongs. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: See! What did I tell you? I told you I'd update soon!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing yadda yadda yadda JK Rowling for the win etc, etc... You know the drill.**

Hermione took a deep breath as she raised her hand to knock on the door. She was so glad that Harry (after some convincing, with a great deal of help from Ginny), had agreed to let her go. Draco had been much harder to convince.

She had persisted and he had finally voiced his consent. It wouldn't have truly mattered is he had not agreed with her decision but like with Harry and Ginny, she was glad to know that she had his support. Hermione understood that he was afraid that she would fall for Ron again or that she had never fallen out of love with him in the first place but she had assured him that this was not the case. Hermione's only intention with this visit was to help him. She only wanted to understand what was going on.

This new man was not the Ron she knew or loved and all Hermione knew was that she wanted him back. As she knocked, she heard a scuffling coming from inside before the door was flung open to reveal a very tall, extremely dishevelled red haired young man. 'Hermione?' he gasped in surprise?

She smiled sadly. 'Hi, Ron. Mind if I come in?'  
Looking at her in confusion, he swung the door wide open and let her in. To her surprise, his flat was nothing like what she had expected, granted however that she really didn't know what quite to expect. Rather than posh and sparkling like Draco's, Ron's home was homely. A plush rug under an old coffee table covered in old magazines. Soft curtains hanging open by the windows, pictures covering the walls and a vase of flowers sitting welcomingly on a stand near the door way. Many of the moving pictures contained her but almost always, she was with Ginny or Ron and Harry.

Draco's was far more sophisticated than Ron's with modern art covering his walls and nothing to keep your feet warm against the harsh, cold tiles. Standing here in Ron's apartment, she much preferred where she stood now. Hermione stopped taking in her surroundings and noticed that Ron was staring at her. 'What are you doing here?' he asked bluntly.

Hermione faltered for a moment. 'I came to see you. I – I thought that maybe we could talk?'  
Ron stared at her for a moment longer before he replied. 'Take a seat. Can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee?'  
'Tea would be lovely, thank you,' she replied, feeling that it would be rude to not take something. While she waited for him to bring her the tea, she looked around admiring the homely decor. When Ron returned however, she felt a pang.

Taking the tea into her hands, she didn't bring the cup to her lips. Ron looked exhausted. Perhaps not physically, but emotionally. There was something in his eyes. Try though she might, she couldn't think of a tactful way to approach the subject. Before she could stop herself, Hermione found herself speaking. 'What happened to you, Ron?'

Ron looked up, startled like a deer in the headlights. 'What do you mean?'  
'Yes, you do,' she pressed. 'Something hasn't been right with you ever since you went on tour with the Cannons. This isn't the man I fell in love with. And if you've really changed, why am I sitting here drinking tea with you like an old friend. Not once have you made a pass at me. Here, alone, you're the old Ron I knew and loved.'

She didn't know where the words came from but once she opened her mouth, they just came spewing out. Ron looked terribly pained as he studied the handle on his tea cup. Hermione waited for him to speak but he didn't.

'I assumed, the moment I read the first article in Witch Weekly, that we were over. But I kept reading. For one, I never thought you'd cheat on me. Secondly, I was most surprised when I found out through a magazine. Thirdly, you never confronted me. Fourthly, it was so unlike you to see you plastered over the front page, completely drunk and with a new girl every few days. Something went terribly wrong, didn't it Ron? This isn't who you want to be. I look back on all those times you confronted me of late and at the time, all I'd felt was anger. I wasn't paying attention. Now I see, there was something wrong. Something just wasn't right. Please,' she begged, 'tell me what's wrong. I miss my best friend, Ron. Because even while I loved you, you were still one of my best friends. That's something I loved about you, you know. That despite it all, I wouldn't lose my best friend. I loved you but beyond all that, I had my friend, the same best friend that saved my from a mountain troll and ended up vomiting slugs while trying to defend me from the entire Slytherin quiditch team. So quickly, I lost not only my boyfriend, but my best friend. And I want him back, Ron. I want him back,' Hermione whispered. By the end she felt her eyes watering.

Ron was silent throughout her little speech. 'You're right. You know, I was planning on proposing to you once. And that's where everything went wrong,' he sighed. Hermione looked at him, feeling a little taken aback.

'We'd recently left to go on tour. I'd been so excited about coming back and proposing. I know, it would have to wait a couple of years for the tour to end but I was excited nonetheless. I'd even bought the ring. You would have loved it. It was simple and elegant, just like you. My teammates coerced me into going out with them to have a drink so I agreed readily enough, but you know I wasn't a big drinker. Sullivan thought it'd be a good laugh to double the strength of my drink while I wasn't paying attention to see what it'd be like if I actually got drunk. Their intentions weren't too bad. They'd agreed to look out for me but unfortunately, things didn't go to plan. While they were all getting drunk themselves, I slipped away in my drunken state only to wake up the following morning in Lavender Brown's bed wearing considerably less than I would have liked. I was distraught. I couldn't believe what I had done. I loved you, Hermione. To wake up in her bed of all people...' he trailed off looking disgusted with himself.

'I still don't understand. What happened after that?' she asked in confusion.  
'Well like I said, I was distraught. I've managed to keep myself mainly sober for the past couple of days but essentially, I just lost myself in either my quiditch or drink. I never really learnt to control myself while drunk. All I felt for myself was hatred for betraying you and constantly losing control. Half the time, I didn't know the name of the girl who's house I woke up in every morning. I came back here, the first day almost drunk, practically delusional. Seeing you with Malfoy, I couldn't handle it. I couldn't understand why it had to be him of all people. And then there was Harry and Ginny. They wanted nothing to do with me either. I was shattered. So I did what I've been doing for the past two years... I got totally pissed and made an even bigger ass out of myself. Everytime I get sober, I'm too terrified to talk to you or Harry, too terrified to see what I've lost. When I blew up Harry's window... I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry, Hermione. I'm so, so sorry.'

Hermione didn't know what to say. Instead she stood up and hugged him tightly, just like she used when they were back at Hogwarts. Ron stiffened for a moment before he hugged her back but when he did, it was just like the old days and for the first time in so long, she felt at home in his arms.

**A/N: Well isn't this an interesting turn of events? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It's been in the works for a while. I know there was a lot of Ron bashing earlier but I just sort of wanted it to be a little different. I wanted to bring back the old Ron. So please leave me your thoughts in a review! THANK YOU! To all the lovely readers who followed or reviewed but I'd really, really appreciate it if I could get some more reviews. I'm gonna try and work on getting the next chapter up within a week or so, so make sure you guys are looking out for it.**

**Love you guys! (Especially the reviewers)**

**ForeverProngs**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Awkies... So much for the "I'll update in a week." I'm REALLY sorry. I've just been so caught up in my James/Lily story (which you should all go check out by the way – It's all about how they're dealing with the war in their seventh year and obviously, how they got together etc...) Well I'm writing this now instead of doing a really important assignment so y'all should be grateful.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. It's all Jo's. **

It had been a week since she'd been to see Ron. It had taken time, but the Weasley's had come around. Ron was starting to pull his act together and everyone was much happier for it. Harry and Ginny were pleased and had been excited to welcome Ron back into their family. The kids would finally get to know their Uncle Ron.

Draco had been far less forgiving. While Ron had tried his best to apologise and had been on his best behaviour, it was unfortunate that Draco chose to cause a massive scene. Every time.

For this reason, Hermione was currently absolutely livid with him and was refusing to speak to him. Blaise had come around a few times to try and get her to loosen up but she wouldn't hear a word of it. 'No, Blaise. I've told you a thousand times. I refuse to speak to him. He's being an absolute moron and I won't have it,' Hermione persisted.  
'Come on, love. You know he's just jealous.'  
'Well I don't care. I'm not interested. Tell him to grow a pair and come face me like a man. Stupid git sends his best friend to do his dirty work,' she muttered.  
'We're not all Gryffindors like you, love.'

Hermione was standing in the kitchen of the Potter house with a very relaxed Blaise while Ron looked after the kids in the living room and Harry and Ginny went to Dudley Dursley's wedding. Teddy and Victoire were staying with the Potters while Fleur and Bill were in Paris and Andromeda got some time to herself. While Blaise was being a good friend to Draco, deep down he was on Hermione's side. Malfoy was being a git and if he started one more argument with Hermione, it was likely that Hermione would completely lose it.

'Oh, I think he plans on it,' Blaise grinned.  
'What?'  
'He's coming here.'  
'Why?'  
'To apologize?'  
'Last time he tried to apologize we got into a massive row. I won't stand for this nonsense. Ron is my friend and that's something he has got to learn to accept.'  
Blaise shrugged. 'I don't know, Hermione. You know Draco. He doesn't give in easy.'  
'I-'

But Blaise never would know what Hermione was about to say. For at that moment, a loud crack could be heard from outside. 'Hermione, do you know who that could be?' Ron called out from the living room.

'I have a hunch,' she replied. Swinging the door open, she saw Draco Malfoy standing there with roses in his hand.  
'I've come to apologize,' he said.  
'You're accepting my friendship with Ron?' Hermione asked.  
Draco hesitated. 'I didn't say that exactly...'  
'Goodbye, Malfoy,' Hermione said, swinging the door shut in his face.  
'Wait!' Draco stopped the door with his hand.  
'Hermione, please just listen to me.'  
Hermione hesitated. 'Five minutes. In the kitchen. Now.'

He followed her in. Blaise was eating popcorn, waiting for the show. 'Out, Zabini!' she snapped.  
'Love you too, Granger,' he grinned. He wouldn't take her seriously. It was just their way. Hermione would snap, he would tease. It was a great friendship. Truly.

Draco cast a _muffliato _charm in the direction of the door. 'Hermione, I just don't think you should trust him. He's bad news. I don't want you to be his friend. You've seen what he's become.'  
'It wasn't his fault, Draco! I've told you that. And you bloody well do NOT get to decide who I am or am not friends with, do you understand me?'  
'But what if it was just a lie. We both know that he's not completely stupid!'  
'Stop it! Don't insult him!' Hermione snapped, her temper rising.  
'He's lying! I'm sure of it! Don't you trust me?' Draco retorted.  
Hermione rolled her eyes. 'This has nothing to do with you. This is about you not trusting me.'  
'He was your friend once and he broke your heart!'  
'You know full well that he was more than just a friend at that point and he was enchanted. He couldn't help himself!'  
'It's all just a ruse! He's trying to get back at me for everything I've ever done to him!'  
'It's not like he doesn't have reason to dislike you! You were terrible to him!'  
'I was worse to you!'  
'And yet I forgave you! You moved on from our past... Why not with him?'  
'Because he's in love with you!' Draco screamed, now very red in the face.  
'But he's a good person-'  
'How can you say that after all that he's done?' He cut in.  
'I forgave _you _didn't I? If I can give you another chance, why can't I give him one? After all, what you did to me was so much worse!'  
'Because he's going to steal you away from me!'  
'Don't be an idiot! I _told _you I was going to talk to him. I've been honest with you from the start. Besides, I'm not just some object that he can steal! I'm a person with a mind of my own!' She screamed back at him.  
'You're being irrational!'  
'_I'm _being irrational? _ME_?' Hermione's eyes were slits. 'HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME?'  
'Well you are!' He defended.  
'Ron was there for us all through thick and thin. Sure, he had his issues but when it came down to it, he was there. He was always there! You're determined to hate him! You're blinded by it! You can't see that maybe, just maybe, he can actually be a good person!'  
'He destroyed you!' Draco roared.  
'HE WASN'T IN CONTROL!' She screeched.  
'I won't let you fall apart like that again!'  
'Why won't you give him a chance? You're practically best friends with Harry and Ginny now!'  
'Harry isn't in love with you! He's like your brother! And he didn't bloody well go and break your heart!'  
'So that's what this is about? Your petty jealousies?' Hermione was livid.  
'I'm being realistic,' he snapped. 'He's going to try and steal you away.'  
'You think I'd let him? I HAVE A BRAIN! He's like a brother to me now!'  
'You loved him once, you can fall in love with him again!' He screamed.

Hermione was silent for a moment. 'So that's it. You don't trust me. You think I'd be unfaithful.' Her voice was eerily quiet.  
Draco looked startled. 'No! No, that's not what I was saying at all.'  
'Yes, it is. That's exactly what you are saying. I expected this from Ron when I was with him but from you? What happened to you Draco?  
'You were so confident. So sure of yourself. So positive that you would win. And you had won. But you couldn't let me save my friendship could you? You had to ruin it for me.' Hermione clutched her wand in her hand hard and the flowers he had tossed on the counter burst into flames.

'You don't trust me Draco. How can we be together if you don't trust me.'

She was scaring him. Her quiet voice scared him far more than the screaming. Her face was as expressionless as her voice. 'Hermione... What are you saying?'  
'I'm saying it's over. You're trying to dominate me. You're trying to control who I'm friends with. But most of all, you don't believe I'd be faithful. You think I'm no better than any other slag-'  
'No! I'd never think of you like-'  
'You don't trust me. You're becoming what Ron was. You need to leave. Goodbye, Malfoy.'

Extinguishing the flowers, she turned and walked out, straight into Blaise Zabini's arms. Blaise motioned for Ron to take the kids upstairs and he did so without comment. Hermione didn't speak and neither did Blaise. They stood there until Draco walked out of the kitchen with a look of shock on his face. 'Will you be alright?' Blaise murmered to Hermione. She nodded into his chest. Setting her down on the couch, he led Draco outside.

Teddy came down to Hermione and looked at her, his hair changing into a multitude of colours. 'What's wrong, Aunt Hermione?'  
Hermione smiled weakly and opened her arms so Teddy could come and sit on her lap. 'Nothing, sweetheart. Aunt Hermione is just having a bad day,' she murmured to him, kissing his head.d  
'Don't be sad. I don't like it when you're sad.'  
Hermione smiled again, this time genuinely. 'Well it's a good thing that my favourite little man in the whole wide world is here to cheer me up, isn't it?'

The small child giggled softly. 'Aunt Hermione?'  
'Hmm?'  
'Do you think Victoire likes me?'  
'I do. Why do you ask?'  
'She's very pretty, don't you think?'  
'She certainly is,' Hermione agreed.  
'Maybe one day we'll be like you and Uncle Draco,' he said happily, missing the sad look that had appeared on his aunt's face.  
'Oh, honey... I'm not so sure that's a good dream to have,' she murmured into his hair as he fell asleep against her neck.

'What the ruddy hell have you done, Malfoy?' Blaise snapped.  
Draco was looking across the street blankly, unaware of his surroundings. 'I-We argued... She was yelling about Weasley.'  
'What the HELL have you done, Malfoy?' Blaise repeated a little louder.  
'I just don't want her to trust him again!'  
'You're an idiot, you know that? A bloody git. How could you say that to her? You _KNOW _how much he means to her!'  
'I don't want another lecture, Blaise!' Draco snapped at his best friend.

Blaise wouldn't hear it. He was absolutely livid. 'Well you can eat dung, Draco. Because as far as I'm concerned, you'll be hearing one anyway. And you should be thanking your lucky stars that it's me standing out here screaming at you instead of one of the Potters or Weasleys. They'll have you head on a platter, Draco! Are you even listening to me? Do you have any inkling of the damage you've caused. Think about how she must be feeling right now!'  
'She chose him. She chose Weasley over me. If she had picked me, we wouldn't be having this bloody conversation in the first place,' he snapped.

Blaise groaned in frustration and punched Draco in the jaw. 'What the HELL is wrong with you? Don't you get it? It wasn't about who SHE chose! It was about whether you accepted her! And you FAILED. You stupid git! The press are gonna have a field day. The Potters are going to be locked up in Azkaban for your murder! You're out of your freaking mind!'

'He's no good for her!' Draco snapped.

'SHE WASN'T WITH HIM! SHE WAS WITH YOU UNTIL YOU FORGOT HOW TO SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH!' Blaise screamed.  
'This is Weasley's fault,' Draco insisted. Blaise punched him again.

Draco swore. 'Blaise!'  
'Don't you "Blaise!" me! I'll do it again if I have to, you stupid coward.  
'She's only going to end up heartbroken all over again if she stays friends with him! They all will! Every single one of them! Wait until he goes off the rails again! Whose gonna be there then?' Draco insisted.

'STOP BEING BLIND YOU FOOL!' Blaise was absolutely loosing it.  
'I know I'm right, alright? Trust me, Blaise,' Draco begged.

Blaise looked at him for a moment. 'No. No, I've had it. You're being a git. Come talk to me when you find your brain.' Glowering at him, Blaise returned inside to find that Hermione had fallen asleep on the couch with young Teddy Lupin wrapped in her arms.

Draco stood outside and sighed. 'I've ruined everything.'

**A/N: Please leave a review! Thanks guys,**

**Forever Prongs.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n: Wow. I'm terrible. I know. Every single damn time I promise to update earlier… I'm sorry. That's really all that I can say. Anyhow, this is the final chapter in this fic. I'd like to thank my constant reviewers for sticking by me for SOOOO long while I continuously went off the radar. I really, truly am sorry. Everyone who has ever reviewed, followed of favourited, THANK YOU! You have all been so good to me even though I really haven't deserved it. I am so incredibly grateful. You're all so fantastic!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This entire wonderful world of magic belongs to the queen and to her alone.**

**And at last, the end:**

Draco sat, staring at his hands as his drink sat half empty on the table. The Leaky Cauldron was almost empty and he could feel the barmaid's judgemental look from across the room. A day drinker. How pitiful.

'Can I get you anything else?' she asked icily as he drained his glass.  
'Sure. You can get me another one. And you can stop judging me,' he snapped back.

She raised her eyebrows but didn't comment as she left, her wavy brown hair coming loose from the bun she had obviously hurried to complete. It was a mess. Draco snorted. The nerve of some people… He was Draco Malfoy. He had almost everything he wanted and he was being judged by a poor, boring barmaid. Pathetic.

'Pathetic,' said a voice from behind him. Draco didn't bother to turn around. He wasn't interested. Sure, he had almost everything but what did it matter if he didn't have Hermione? Draco knew full well just how pathetic he was being at that moment and he didn't need someone to tell him that, thank you very much.

Apparently, the owner of the voice didn't get the message because when Draco didn't reply, the person pulled out the chair across from him and sat down. 'Excuse me,' Draco said impatiently. 'I don't recall inviting you to join me.'

'Oh how terrible. Poor Malfoy not getting what he wants for once in his miserable sodding life. I thought you were a Slytherin? Don't you Slytherins find some sneaky way to get what you want? Where's your master plan now?'

'I'm working on it,' he snapped sarcastically.  
'Well let me know how that works out for you.'  
'Listen, mate. I don't know what your probl-' Draco stopped short when he looked up to see the person who had so rudely interrupted his brooding, 'Weasley?' he hissed. 'What the hell are you doing here? Come to pick a fight? Or are you here to gloat about the problems you've caused between me and Hermione?'

Ron shook his head, no trace of mirth in his expression. 'I'm not here to gloat, Malfoy. I'm here to make you see sense.'

Draco resisted the urge to throw his new drink in Ron's face. 'I will not be told what to do by you of all people, Wealsey,' he said disdainfully. Ron sighed but let Draco down his drink before he tried to speak again. Before he had the chance however, Draco spoke. 'I mean it, Wealsey. You might as well clear off.'

'I'm not here to cause trouble, Malfoy. Please believe me. I'm here for Hermione.'  
'Oh, so now she's sending you?'  
'Of course not. You and I both know just how kind her heart is. How could you even think she'd do something like that? She doesn't know I'm here.' Ron's voice trailed off.

'So you're here to pick a fight with me behind her back so she won't even believe me if I tell her you started this?' Draco grew angry.  
'You're being unreasonable. I told you, I'm not here to cause any trouble! I'm not trying to start anything. It's killing me to be here so please show a little mercy, Malfoy. Just listen,' Ron said in exasperation.

'Why should I? Give me one good reason.'  
'Because you love her. And so do I.'

That made Draco pause but only for a second. 'Is that what this is about? You want her. Are you here to tell me to stay away? I thought we've been over this.'

'Why are you being so unreasonable?' Ron finally snapped. He had worked so hard to make sure that he would be able to control his temper but it seemed that today the blonde had no interest in peace and was determined to start a fight that Ron would very much have liked to avoid.

'I'm not being unreasonable! You broke Hermione's heart and I know that you want to do it again! That's why you're trying to weasel your way back into her life. And not just her life, all their lives. The Potters and the rest of the Weasleys.'

'You're wrong. I messed up. I know. Merlin, I know.' Ron shoved his ginger hair back roughly. 'Trust me, Malfoy. If I could go back in time and do the past three years all over again, I would. I had everything. The world was my oyster… One small mistake lead to the destruction of everything. When I lost the one thing that mattered most in my life, it sent me spiralling down. I was hardly sober; I barely cared about myself let alone anyone else.'

Draco still looked mutinous.

'You have no idea what I've been through! I watched myself destroy everything that I held near and you know what? In my rare moments of clarity, I was so close to ending it all. I was beyond saving. Beyond forgiving. Don't you think I don't know that? What I did to Hermione… If I could take it back, I would. In a heartbeat.'

Though he still looked angry, Draco's eyes softened slightly. He too had suffered silently, beyond redemption yet still desperate for forgiveness and acceptance.

'The world has made a fool of me. And it's too late for me to change the past,' Ron continued.  
'Why are you telling me this?' Draco asked, his voice soft for the first time.

'So you can understand me. It gives me no great pleasure, Malfoy. I'm no Harry. But despite what you think, I do love Hermione and if that means I have to tolerate you, then I will. Because to me, her happiness is my world. I don't care that she didn't choose me. It's for the best. She deserves better than either of us. You need to know where Hermione and I stand. It kills me to let her go yet at the same time, it gives me life.'

'How can you possibly say that?'

'Because even though I thought that I was beyond redemption, all I needed was a friend. I was too scared to face Harry and Hermione once I'd started my downward spiral and when I came back… I don't even know what happened. I don't know what I was thinking. Who are we kidding, of course I wasn't thinking. Sometimes it felt like I was watching myself from afar, begging myself to stop what I was doing but I couldn't help it. My body kept moving, my mouth kept talking. It happened often when I saw the hurt in Hermione's eyes.'

Ron looked away, clearly angry at himself. 'When Hermione came to see me, Merlin must have been smiling on me that day because I wasn't drunk yet. She was kind like only Hermione could be and she gave to me her forgiveness and more importantly, her friendship. I loved her through it all and it hurt to see her with you. Though we have our differences, it didn't really matter all that much that it was YOU. Not really. To me, it was just that she no longer looked at me like that. Like I was the sun and she the moon.'

Draco nodded. He understood completely. It was easy to imagine Hermione, so beautiful and radiant, not necessarily through her looks but through her personality, picking someone so much more worthy of her love and affection. Someone who really deserved it. If such a person even existed in this miserable world.

'But her friendship is the most pure and wonderful gift that she could give me. It gives me hope and happiness. Perhaps more than her love could give me. I've promised everyone that I will get better. And I will. For her. Not to win her back, but because I owe it to her. I will never be able to make amends for what I've done. The least I can do is spend the rest of my life trying. I'm stepping down, Malfoy. I'll stay out of your way. But I will say this. Don't mess up.'

With that, Ron stood up and walked away, leaving the former Slytherin alone to wallow in his sorrows as he nursed his third drink.

The Gryffindor was right and Draco knew it. Beyond that, he had betrayed Hermione. By believing that her acceptance of Ron would change things between Hermione and himself, he had effectively stated that he didn't trust her. 'Idiot,' he muttered. Downing his drink, he tossed a handful of galleons at the rude barmaid and left with perhaps the stupidest plan he'd ever had in his entire life.

He loved Hermione and he knew that she knew it. If there was one thing he could do, it would be to bind them together, proof of their faith and devotion for life. How better could he prove to her that he did trust her and accept her, and with her, he accepted Hermione's annoying Gryffindor friends. Even Weasley.

Rushing home, he showered quickly before downing some anti-hangover potion. Positive that he was looking his best, he flooed to his mother's house to ask her for the package that she had kept for him for quite some time. With a smile, she pressed the small box into his hands and gave him her blessings. 'I knew you'd do me proud, son. Make it right. Make it count.' Grinning, he used his mother's owl to send Hermione a message to meet him at her favourite park in an hour. He knew she was mad at him but Draco knew that she wouldn't stay mad for ever and besides, Hermione would know that Draco was asking her to meet him there to make amends. It could be the only reason.

When Hermione arrived, Draco was waiting. The sun was setting and Hermione was glowing. A thin cardigan was draped over her shoulders while her summer dress floated in the summer breeze. The setting sun highlighted her hair and brought out the flecks of hazel in her chocolate brown eyes.

She was as radiant as the sun itself. The moment she stepped in front of him, the sun touching the ground behind her, he fell to his knees and took one of her worn hands in his own.

'Hermione, I am so sorry. I know that I've been terrible and when you needed me to support you, all I did was bring you down. When you finally regained the friend you had longed for, when almost everything in your life was perfect, I was the one that ruined your moment. Please, forgive me. When I refused to accept your friendship, I betrayed you. I might as well have said that you do not have my trust and that, above all else is not true. If there's one thing that I know in this life, Hermione Jean Granger, it's that I love you more than life itself. I trust you and need you and I have given you my heart. I know I've messed up but please, give me the honour of the opportunity for me to make amends. Let me keep trying for the rest of my life. Without you, I'm lost and you make me a better person.  
'You are kind and compassionate and you care more for others than you do yourself. You're always willing to give people the chance to change and I love you for it. I know I'm an ass and a git and a stinking ferret even-' Here, Hermione started to giggle, her eyes having softened long ago in forgiveness. 'But I'm yours. Forever and always. Not only do I accept your strange quirks but you're friends too. All of them. I promise. Though I might not be able to be the best of friends with them, I swear to you that I will tolerate them and show them kindness as they have shown me. So I beg of you, my dearest Hermione, accept me in return. While I am sure that I'll make many more mistakes in my life, I ask that you be there to pick me and dust me off when I stumble, just as I promise to catch you when you fall. Hermione Jean Granger. You are the most wonderful woman I have met in my entire life and I ask that you make me the happiest man alive and agree to be my wife.'

Hermione did not cry as many women would have. Instead, she kneelt down and shoved aside Draco's outstretched hand that held the ring and wrapped him in a hug. As the sun's rays washed over them, Hermione laughed as his arms held her close. 'Yes! Of course I will! I'm yours. Forever and always.'

**A/n: And that's it guys. The end! I do hope you enjoyed it though it's been a rocky journey. I apologise for any mistakes and I hope that for the most part, you found it acceptable…**

**For the final time, I beg of you to leave me a review. They mean the world to me! Please tell me what you thought! **

**Sorry to those who loved Ron bashing. Eventually, I had to make it stop. Because though Ron does tend to leave them and do stupid things like become consumed with jealousy, he always comes around.**

**I hope to write some more soon (though obviously not in this fic). **

**As always,**

**Forever Prongs. **


End file.
